


A Bane Apology

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [48]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's very exhausted by his boyfriends, Anal, Bottom Jace, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, I just like the idea of both Alec and Magnus being taller than Jace, M/M, Magnus' book height, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Rimming, Size Kink, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Magnus, aka Harry gets to wear RDJ's Tony-Stark-boots on set or something, but he too gets to reap the benefits of a Bane Apology, in both a body-height and dick-size way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus knows Jace is sensitive about his height, yet he pushed too war. Jace is pouting and Magnus has to find a way to make it up.





	A Bane Apology

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Bane Apology || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – A Bane Apology

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), explicit sexual content, anal, oral, rimming, size kink

Main Pairing: Malace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "Babe, I'm sorry." - "Suck my ass." for Malace. Magnus knows Jace is sensitive about his height, yet he pushed too war. Jace is pouting and Magnus has to find a way to make it up.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_A Bane Apology_

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"Suck my ass, Bane", growled Jace with a glare and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be at the Institute, sparring with one of my sisters. Where I am not being ridiculed."

Magnus heaved an exasperated sigh. "Angel, you know I didn't-"

But Jace was already out of the room. With another sigh did Magnus collapse backward onto the couch and summoned himself a cocktail. Alec immediately took the cocktail away from him, glaring pointedly at Magnus. Right. He was supposed to cut back on the drinking. Alec and Jace were worried about him, about how his drinking had increased in the past weeks. He had told them that he would not stop drinking altogether, he had done so for too many centuries to cut it, but he had compromised with them that he would stop the _day-drinking_.

"He's overreacting", grunted Magnus. "And you _know_ it."

"Yes, I do", chuckled Alec as he put the cocktail down on the table before sitting next to Magnus. "But _you_ also know that he is sensitive about his height. The constant teasing... you _know_ you were pushing his buttons. You were doing it on purpose. So you shouldn't be surprised that he snapped."

"I concede that point", sighed Magnus with a frown. "Still. He is _so_ adorable. Every time he has to get on his tip-toes to hug or kiss either of us. And you _know_ I have a weakness for seeing him in our clothes! It is entirely not my fault that he looks absolutely endearing wearing my hoodie, with the collar slipping off his shoulder! Off his shoulder, Alexander!"

Alec smiled bemused and nodded. Jace _did_ look endearing in their clothes. A secret fantasy of Alec's that he had for years now, so to see it come true was absolutely amazing. Magnus was also right with how _tempting_ it was, to see Jace with the shirt slipping off his shoulder, the shirt hanging down around mid-thigh, some of Alec's and Magnus' longer shirts looking more like dresses on Jace length-wise – really, Izzy had dresses _shorter_ than how those shirts sat on Jace.

Jace in either of their clothes was a walking, talking temptation. And when, this morning, Jace had been too lazy to get dressed and instead had just gotten Magnus' shirt from last night, buttoning it up half-way and then going to make breakfast. That was how the day had started, with Magnus pressing up against Jace from behind, reaching under the shirt to pinch Jace's butt and comment on how adorable he looked in the shirt. And Jace let it slide. A couple of comments about his height, or his adorableness, he could let slide. But today, Magnus had been pushing his luck.

"You gotta make it up to him", noted Alec and crossed his arms, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, he gave me a wonderful idea on _how_ I can make it up to him", smirked Magnus, eyes dark.

"...Sex is not the solution to everything", sighed Alec and shook his head.

"Maybe not _everything_ , but it does get me pretty far with our pretty blonde", chuckled Magnus.

Alec heaved a deep sigh and shook his head. "You're both awful."

"And you love us bo—oth", called Magnus after him. "And don't act like you are not as much of a horny, desperate pervert as me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood! I _know you_."

Alec blushed as he left, but he did not answer verbally.

/break\

Jace was panting as he placed kick and hit after kick and hit. Isabelle blocked, expertly so, and got enough own kicks and hits in. Maybe more so than usually. Because Jace wasn't fully focused. He was angry and when he let his feelings bleed into training, he didn't think clearly.

"What happened?", asked Isabelle when they took a break.

"Mh?", grunted Jace, taking a slow drink from his water-bottle before emptying the rest of it over his head, sighing. "What do you mean? Nothing happened."

"Bullshit", snorted Izzy. "You came storming in here, _without_ Alec. Normally, you two get to the Institute together, courtesy of your boyfriend's magic. You're also wearing Magnus' shirt and... you usually don't really wear those when you come to the Institute. Unless... you were in such a haste to leave the loft that you just kept on whatever you were wearing."

"...You're hanging out too much with Luke. That whole cop investigation thing is rubbing off", grunted Jace and rolled his eyes. "But yeah, I... might have stormed out after grabbing my pants off the floor and didn't bother changing shirts, okay."

"So. What happened?", asked Izzy gently, nudging Jace. "Talk to me."

"Just... Magnus", grumbled Jace, unrolling the sleeves of the fancy shirt he had borrowed from Magnus, fidgeting with the too-long sleeves that covered his fingers. "'Good morning, my _little_ Shadowhunter', 'Oh, look how _endearing_ he is in my shirt!', 'It's kind of short on me, but look how well it covers Jace's ass' and shit like that. All morning. I just... urgh."

Isabelle laughed, earning her a vicious glare from Jace. "I'm sorry, but just... you got yourself _two_ boyfriends who are _both_ each four inches taller than you. You really can't pout about the height difference, because _quite clearly_ you have a thing for the tall, dark type."

"I hate you", drawled Jace dryly, giving her a deadpan.

"You love me", chimed Isabelle teasingly. "And you love _them_. A lot. You know exactly that Magnus doesn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. He just loves you. It's... meant as a term of endearment, not as anything bad or insulting, you know that, right?"

"...I know", grumbled Jace. "But _he_ knows that I don't take _too much_ of that kind of talk. I don't... it makes me feel _undermined_. Like I'm... I'm small and useless and not being taken seriously."

"Have you ever told him that?", asked Isabelle with a frown. "Because I think he's just teasing because he thinks it's cute and he doesn't know how you feel about it."

"You know I hate talking about my feelings", groaned Jace, leaning his head back.

"You just did though", shrugged Isabelle amused. "You just gotta talk _to them_."

Jace groaned once again, burying his face in her neck. "Do I _have_ to?"

Chuckling, Isabelle wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Yeah, you do."

/break\

Jace frowned curiously as he got home. The lights were out. No one was in the living room or the kitchen. He had barely seen Alec in passing all day – stupid head of the Institute job keeping them apart. Magnus should be home though. No, Jace didn't actually _know_... Maybe Magnus had some kind of client or something. After all, Jace had just stormed out and they hadn't talked about their days. What kind of plans Magnus had. Jace's stomach felt heavy and filled with led as he thought on that. They had just parted, in anger. _Anything_ could have happened after.

"Sweetheart?", called Magnus out from the bedroom in wonder. "Are you home?"

Jace headed straight to the bedroom, where Magnus and Alec were already waiting. Both were down to their boxers, Alec laying propped up on the bed, while Magnus sat on his side of the bed, adjusting something on the nightstand. When Magnus noticed Jace, he looked up and smiled, opening his mouth to tempt Jace into joining and not sleeping in the guest-room and punishing him. Before he could get to it though, Jace already tackled him in a hug and kissed him.

"And here Magnus was worried you'd still be angry", chuckled Alec curiously.

"I _am_ still angry, but... I... I stormed out this morning, angry and... _anything_ could have happened", muttered Jace with a frown, holding Magnus' face. "To me, to you, to Mag, to either of us. And... And I don't want any potential last conversation to be a fight. I don't... I _already_ died. Anything could happen to either of us at any moment and I... am not... I..."

"Oh, angel", whispered Magnus gently, bringing Jace down into a kiss. "Okay. Let's agree to never part ways in anger and with angry words on our lips in the future. To always say 'I love you' before we leave, even when we're angry."

"That... sounds good", agreed Alec softly as he sat up so he too could Jace. "Yeah?"

"Yeah", nodded Jace and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Sorry. This was stupid. I mean... _everything_ about it. This morning and now. Urgh. I hate how... how..."

"Hey, babe", whispered Alec soothingly, cupping Jace's cheek. "It's okay."

"It's _not_ ", growled Jace frustrated. "I've been so... _raw_... so... so overly emotional ever since the possession. It just... and... Being at the City of Bones, with Jem, it... helped, but... I'm still..."

"There is nothing wrong with being _vulnerable_ ", stated Alec seriously. "You'll never have to be angry or frustrated about being emotional about us. We... We both, we love you, babe. We _love_ you. We support you and we... we will never see your emotions as a weakness. But you got to _talk_ to us about your feelings so we _understand_ them and can be there for you, you know?"

Jace nodded slowly, tilting his head forward and curling up against Magnus on whose lap he was still sitting. He tucked himself beneath Magnus' chin, allowing the warlock to wrap his arms around Jace and pull him close. Magnus adjusted so they were sitting with his back against the headboard, and with Alec right next to them, running gentle fingers through Jace's hair.

"I just... still remember dying. I got better with... with _dealing_ with it, but sometimes, I still feel it, feel the bond breaking and myself fading and... and to think about dying again and leaving you, thinking I'm angry with you... I just... I need you to know how much I love you, how _grateful_ I am to have you in my life, supporting me through... through everything that happened this year."

"I understand that, Jace", sighed Alec, leaning in to kiss Jace's cheek. "Sometimes, I jerk awake with the prickling sensation of the bond breaking too and then I... I just have to _hold_ you, to make sure I know you're safe and alive and _with_ us..."

"So, do you... want to talk about this morning?", asked Magnus carefully, brushing golden hair out of Jace's face and tilting his head up so Jace was looking at him. "We don't _have_ to."

Biting his lips, Jace leaned back some. "I just... I _know_ you don't mean it... in a demeaning way. But when you say it _too often_ , I... It makes me feel small. Not just physically. But... like I'm not being taken seriously, like I'm useless, not good enough. The runt of the litter, you know. H—He used to criticize that I was too scrawny, that I'd never turn out something proper... and..."

"Oh, honey...", started Magnus, voice breaking. "No, that's the last thing I'd ever want to make you feel. You are so precious to me, I _love_ you, I adore you. Just... Just because you're my small, precious boyfriend doesn't mean I want to _patronize_ you or anything."

"I know, Mag", whispered Jace and leaned heavily against the warlock. "And I don't want you to _stop_ either. I _kinda_ like it, most of the time. Just..."

"Just not when it becomes too much", supplied Alec, pressing a kiss to Jace's temple. "We'll cut back on the teasing and you... tell us when we're pushing it, okay, babe?"

Humming, Jace nodded and leaned against them both. He shuddered when Magnus started kissing down his neck and along his shoulder. Blinking, Jace turned to look at the warlock suspiciously.

"I have to make it up to you for this morning", whispered Magnus mischievously.

"O—Oh. A patented Bane apology?", asked Jace with the smallest grin, arching into the warlock.

"Mh. Wanted to do as you requested this morning", smirked Magnus.

"Requested...?", asked Jace a little confused while Alec started tugging on his clothes.

"You told him to suck your ass", offered Alec, stealing a kiss from Jace.

"...Oh", grunted Jace, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"And after, I wanted to show you just why you love having to _big_ boyfriends", added Magnus.

"Mh... you always make it so hard for me to stay mad at you, Mag", snorted Jace.

"Now, what do you say?", asked Magnus, running slow fingers along Jace's side.

"I'm waiting for my apology", smirked Jace and rolled onto his stomach, sprawling himself out all over Alec's chest. "I'm all yours, my _big_ bad warlock."

While Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's shoulders, playing with his hair, Magnus settled down between Jace's spread legs. Pulling Jace's cheeks apart, Magnus licked his lips before diving in. He licked over Jace's hole once, causing it to twitch in excitement. Then, he started prodding it with his tongue, pushing teasingly against it. Jace gasped, clinging tighter onto Alec.

"Relax, babe", whispered Alec lowly, kissing the top of Jace's head.

Jace grumbled, burying his face in Alec's stomach, nuzzling against his six-pack. Alec locked eyes with Magnus, exchanging a fond and amused look. It really wasn't their fault Jace was so adorable. Magnus pushed hit tongue in, making Jace whimper softly. _Definitely_ adorable, regardless of how much Jace tried to deny it. The warlock pushed in deeper, lips pressed against his rim, tongue brushing against Jace's walls, teasing him and easing him loose.

"Angel, you wanna put your mouth to good use too?", asked Alec, voice dark.

He was still playing with Jace's hair with one hand but his other hand was wrapped around his own cock, jerking himself off slowly as he watched Magnus. Jace tilted his head up to look at Alec before slowly adjusting himself so he was on eye-level with Alec's cock. He moaned a last time before wrapping his lips around Alec's erection, enjoying the way Magnus pushed his tongue in deeper and deeper. Magnus had a _very_ talented tongue.

"Fuck", groaned Alec and threw his head back as Jace deep-throated him.

Jace moaned around Alec's cock, eyes rolling back as he enjoyed the heavy weight of Alec's large cock. It felt so _heavy_ in his mouth. It made his mouth water, drool running down his chin as he took in as much as he could. He _loved_ that both his boyfriends were so well-endowed. They were both so _thick_ and _long_ and Jace absolutely loved it. Sucking and bobbing his head, he drew out all the best sounds from Alec. Magnus all the while removed himself from Jace's hole.

"He—ey. No. No stopping", growled Jace, unwillingly pulling off Alec. "I was promised-"

Magnus smirked as he lubed up his cock. Jace closed his mouth with an audible clack, blinking. His eyes were hungry as he stared at the warlock's huge dick. Biting his lips, Jace got on all four, wiggling his ass in invitation and setting his knees farther apart.

"I promised to remind you just how much you _love_ your... huge boyfriends", chimed Magnus.

With a pleased smile on his lips did Jace return to sucking Alec's dick while Magnus slowly pushed into Jace's hole. Jace paused, nearly choking on Alec's dick at that. Magnus was _so thick_ , he spread Jace so far when he breached him and even though Jace had been dating them both for months now, he still needed some adjustment phase when getting fucked by either of his well-endowed boyfriends. His knuckles turned white as he clung onto Alec's thighs.

"Sh, it's alright, babe", whispered Alec, soothingly caressing Jace's hair.

"If you tell him to relax, he might bite you", warned Magnus amused. "You know that he knows that. This isn't his first time getting fucked. Right, angel-face?"

He patted Jace's butt at that, making the blonde hum in agreement. The humming send shivers down Alec's spine, the vibrations going right through his dick. Gritting his teeth, Alec tried hard not to come. But Jace's tight throat and the picture he painted were very tempting.

"You ready, angel?", asked Magnus, slowly kissing down Jace's spine.

Jace nodded enthusiastically, pushing back against Magnus. The warlock smirked pleased at that, holding Jace's waist tightly as he started slowly pulling out and pushing in. He knew to take it slow in the beginning, even though Jace liked it rough. There was no point in hurting his pretty angel.

"Hey, gorgeous", grinned Magnus, leaning over Jace so he could kiss Alec.

"I love Jace between us like that", grunted Alec against Magnus' lips. "He looks so good like this, being impaled on both our cocks, Magnus."

"Mh, yes", purred Magnus, caressing Alec's hair. "Just imagine once we have him trained well enough to take _both of us_ in one hole, mh?"

Jace moaned in a drawn-out way, making Alec come – well, the picture Magnus painted also helped. Magnus picked up the pace, fucking Jace harder while Alec came down Jace's throat. Just before he was done, Jace pulled off, allowing the last of it to hit his face. Alec groaned miserably. Why did Jace have to always drive him insane? Panting, Alec leaned back and relaxed.

"Ja—ace", groaned Alec when Jace started lapping at his crotch.

"Shut up. I'm not done", smirked Jace, licking off all the last bit of cum.

"So greedy", sighed Magnus pleased, smiling as he patted Jace's flank.

"Ye—eah. I know", laughed Jace, pushing back against Magnus more.

"Time for you to come too", declared Magnus as he started jerking Jace off.

Groaning in bliss, Jace buried his face in Alec's six-pack once more as he felt his own orgasm building up. Magnus' fingers were about as cunning as his tongue. Centuries of practice did make perfect in this case. Within minutes did Jace come, Magnus' name on his lips. The warlock bent over and bit Jace's shoulder as he also came, filling the blonde with his cum.

"Gorgeous, you have a little bit of...", started Magnus, pointing at Jace's face.

"Ye—ep", hummed Jace pleased and sprawled out on Alec.

Magnus' eyes darkened as he looked at Jace, legs still spread and giving the very nice and alluring view on his swollen, loose hole, cum dripping out. He really loved seeing their blonde like this.

"So, still frustrated with your huge boyfriends?", asked Magnus teasingly.

"Mh... at least you're good for something, Bane", yawned Jace playfully.

Huffing, Magnus slapped Jace's ass before collapsing next to his boyfriends. He wrapped one arm around Alec's shoulders, pulling the archer up against himself. Jace was safely tucked between them, face buried into Alec's chest, legs drawn up and fully curled up against his parabatai.

"He look so _small_ ", whispered Magnus as he stared at the pair of parabatai.

Jace curled together like that did look even smaller than he normally was, especially with Alec sprawled out to his full height. Alec smirked, caressing Jace's back.

"Don't tempt your luck", warned Alec playfully.

"Bah. Our pretty angel is already asleep", huffed Magnus dismissively, pressing a kiss to Jace's neck. "Besides, I wouldn't mind saying sorry to my little Shadowhunter again."

"You're insatiable", sighed Alec fondly, kissing Magnus.

"You know it, darling", smirked Magnus, cuddling up to both his Shadowhunters.

Jace hummed contently in his sleep, snuggling up more to them both.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a looot of fun to write! ^o^ I love the fact that Magnus in the books is so tall?? I'd like to apply that to the show too. Because I love Harry. But can you imagine him wearing RDJ's Tony-Stark-boots to loom over Jace too? I can. I love that mental image!
> 
> Anyway, another one of the prompts I got on tumblr (come visit me at takaraphoenix ;3) and this one? This one just HAD to turn sexual. xD


End file.
